


Life is Beyond Strange

by michikyou



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Action, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Mystery, Romance, Slice of Life, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michikyou/pseuds/michikyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Episode 5 spoilers] After sacrificing Chloe Price, Max has to make the plunge and live life again. But what will change and what will remain from her experiences in the week that never was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decision

 

* * *

"Please, say something." Max heard Chloe speak.

"Chloe? I must of passed out." She replied.

* * *

Max and Chloe stood there, at the pinnacle of decision. The twister growing larger the longer they both seemed to look at it. "I…" Max began to speak, pointing towards the storm as her voice grew frantic. "This is my storm. I caused this… I caused all of this. I changed fate and destiny so much that… that i actually did alter the course of everything. All I really created was just death and destruction!" she cried out, lowering her hand to her side in defeat, stepping towards the seat.

Her friend spoke up, the punk who was always here for her. "Fuck all of that, Okay?." she was as equally angry. No, not angry, she was determined in her own way. A wild spirit who had been the cause of this storm. "You were given a power. You didn't ask for it…" her voice softened. "and you saved me."

Like Max she looked towards the storm, trying to push her point across. "Which had to happen, all of this did… except for what happened to Rachel."

Rachel was the true tragedy here. A beloved idol of Blackwall who never got to live into adulthood. her face was almost too beautiful for all those missing persons posters they were left on.

"But without your power, we wouldn't of found her!" Chloe continued.

They had found her, found her buried in the escape that she and Chloe had loved so much. A symbol of their own rebellion and a home for their notoriety. "Okay, so you're not the god damned time master. But you're Maxine Caulfield... and you're amazing." Her arms extended to grip Max's shoulders. Supporting her weight for what was to come.

Max lifted her gaze from Chloe's shoulder, wanting to avoid this conversation. Max's heart was lead. Heavy and weighted into the weather. Nothing could shake the guilt which stormed through her mind. One more glance was directed towards the twister.

The small amount of comfort Max felt on her jacket fell as Chloe stepped away, her gaze drifting to Max's before she spoke up.

'No Chloe.. anything but that..' Max already knew. Chloe knew that Max knew.

"Max, This is the only way." her hand reached into her wallet. Extending the picture she kept of the butterfly back to Max. "You could… use that change everything right back to when you took that picture…" her voice was beginning to crumble. "All that would take would be for me to…" she choked on her voice, still trying to stay strong. "is for me t-" she wept. "T-"

"Fuck that! You're my number one priority right now. You are all that matters to me."

"I know." she replied, melodically as if she already knew Max's decision. How could she? "You proved that over and over again… even though I don't deserve it." she paced, turning from and to Max. "I'm so selfish.. not like my Mom… Look what she had to give up and live through.." Chloe was straining to speak. "And she did. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner." she flipped the storm off while she gestured. "Even my step…" she strained further, admitting something she should've sooner. "Step father deserves her alive. There's so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live… Way more than me..."

"I won't trade you!" Max begged, pleaded with her friend. "I can't make that decision."

"You aren't trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny.." she drew in a breath. "Look how many times i've almost died or actually died around you. Look at what's happened in Arcadia bay ever since you first saved me."

So, so much had happened. Kidnapping, torture. fear, nightmares… the suicide of a friend. The loss of so many people who didn't deserve it. Maxine thought to herself, trembling in the storm that engulfed more than the dry domains of her world around them was falling apart and she knew, deep down she knew that Chloe was right. No one else deserved to die. But why did Chloe have to? Why was the universe forcing her to make this decision.

Whatever Chloe said next drowned out with the rain as Max looked at the photograph in her hands, thinking of what she should do. Was there enough time to save the others in the town? How many people could she save?

"I think I should accept my fate, our fate." those were Chloe's words as her hand gripped at Max's shoulder, turning her to face her.

"Chloe."

"Max you finally came back to me this week. And you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me laugh and smile like I haven't in years." she sobbed, soldiering on through the words. "Wherever I end up after this... in whatever reality.. all those moments between us were real, and they will always be ours."

"Chloe, I can't make this choice."

"No Max, You're the only one who can."

Max apologised, covering her eyes for the smallest of moments.

"I know Max... But we have to save everybody, Okay? And you'll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel." A clap of thunder sounded out in the bay. "Being together this week... it was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for... You're my Hero, Max."

They embraced as suddenly as the storm. They were going to miss each other more than any ink on paper could describe. A bond that transcended time and space was forged in the last four days, in the uncountable hours and trials the two had faced together.

"I'll always love you, get out of here before I freak." she paced away towards the standing lighthouse. "And Max Caulfield? Don't you forget about me..."

"Never."

Max turned towards the storm. Looking down to the Polaroid photo in her hands and all else faded back in time.

Lost to all existence apart from her own memory.

* * *

The smell of soapy goop and toilet cleaner filled her nostrils as she dropped the photo before her feet, not needing to hold it any further. This day felt a million years away and now she was living it again. Max braced herself as the door clicked open, back pressing against the door.

Nathan Prescott bust in, then Chloe spoke. The same quarrel began, about money.

Max pressed her hands against the sides of her eyes, trying to dim the sounds and hold down the tears.

BLAM. A Gunshot.

Her tears fell against the tiled floor, and history was rewritten.

* * *

It had been a sad week, one that would never be mentioned by anyone else. Because for them it never happened. It wasn't even a thought in the smallest spec of their imagination. Less than one grain of sand in the cascade of their thoughts. Arcadia bay had been saved yet the events which had happened were all still fresh in Max's mind. Not all of them were sad, some were filled with a precious joy that made her smile like bitter chocolate. The sun shone on her face now, the warmth bathing her mood in a clarity Max had not known for a while.

The lighthouse looked the same. Gulls singing in the sky as the fishermen set out not knowing what had happened to them in another timeline. All of that was so clear, and what had happened in this was was still quite fuzzy. what stayed the same? What didn't her rewind make. Egged or worse. warren was still her friend, Kate was... was she alright? Nathan would of been caught based in the gunshot alone... David was always so nearby. Just too far away, one clue off stopping Chloe from meeting that fate.

Max shook her head, clutched the doe necklace against her breast and drew in a breath for confidence.

'You can do this Max, you don't need your rewind to do this' Max reminded herself.

Pushing herself from the bench to make her way down the all too familiar pathway. Down the winding dirt road, passed the graffitied sign and onward to where she had to be.

The whole ride to the Cemetery Was a blur, the silence only broken by the purring of the car engine. 'She wanted this, To protect Joyce, oh gods. Poor Joyce. She had to lose William and Chloe...' What could be done, what could Max say that would help. Everything without rewind was so much more difficult. For Max there was so,e solace in the fact that Chloe had left some of Williams things to her, including that trusty camera, all of those memories of a couple of pirates and Chloe's favorite necklace which in some reality - Max had taken from Jefferson's desk.

The only memento she wore today was stashed on her wrist amount the many bracelets she often wore. A Euphoric dizziness ebbing into her mood as her fingers idly traced that punk band among her plain colored, insert-charity here stretchlets.

Reluctantly Max clicked the car door open, stepping onto the pavement. Everyone had already began to walk towards the ceremony. The pressure building like stacked bricks on her shoulders. Max could already feel her chest tightening at the thought of facing Joyce, of facing that casket.

'Chloe...' Max could almost her her voice scolding her. Part of her imagined a message from her, claiming she would be late as usual. Only Chloe would be late to her own funeral, that was the friend she had grown to love. But none came, her decision had been final.

Loose pebbles were stirred by my steps as Max meandered in silence towards the grouping. Kate, she was alive - and she had been an angel to Joyce, who more than anyone needed someone right now. Even David was doing his best - arms around his wife. Victoria, the two skaters Justin and Trevor were here too dressed in a style no one ever would've expected from them. Just the sight of those familiar faces lifted a few bricks from her shoulders.

It was beautiful, the words spoken full of sorrow. During the ceremony Max kept her gaze down, drowning out the words of sorrow and hope that he had to speak. They didn't matter to Max, she had known Chloe. listening to the old man speak of how bright and charismatic she was. He had forgotten to mention her short temper and her rebellious side. But funerals were about the living, they brought a sense of closure to something horrific. An end to a journey.

Warren acknowledged Max with those caring eyes, he had come perhaps on the request of Joyce. Another weight was lifted from her shoulders.

'No one.. But me remembers. Warren doesn't-' she cut off her own train of thought. Her arms resting atop her stomach lightly as she tried her best not to cry. The light that strobed down upon them flickered in blue , broken up by the pattering of wings. A filter breaking the sunlight until her gaze caught what was responsible.

'Chloe.' she recalled again.

That same butterfly, the one which started everything - or one that looked the same landed on the casket. It couldn't be coincidence. She was still here. Max convinced herself like that formless doe, this butterfly was guiding her.

'It... appeared in that alternate reality too.. It can't just be a coincidence.' A smile spread across her lips, an ache in her cheeks so foreign compared to the weight that still remained on her shoulders.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. tomorrow would be like every other day, but unlike the ones she had experienced.


	2. Small comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren speaks to Max after the hectic week of funerals and memorials.

"Maaaaax, earth to Max! Hey, Max."

"Huh? Wh-" Max was caught by surprise again, this time her own doing. The after party had passed as quickly as the school day she had to forfeit herself to the following day.

"Yo, Max. You were spacing out again. Are you alright?"

Max looked around. The parking lot in front of them, the sun beginning to set slowly. A kiss of orange and red warning the shepherd of tomorrows weather - or so folk legends would say. Max pulled her knees tighter into her chest as he lounged. At some point during their conversation she had removed her shoes, the grass tickling the spaces between her toes and reminding her of the life that flowed through her veins. The lives she had chosen to save. The birds were noisiest now and in the mornings. Always crying out for attention, a competition for who could sing the loudest before they tucked their children in for slumber.

"Oh I'm.. It's been a crazy week, Warren. I'm just feeling a little tired." Max couldn't even fathom how she would tell him about something that didn't happen in this reality. And if she did - and he did believe her, she worried he might never let her out of his sight.

"Damn right it has been crazy. That girl, got shot, and then Mister Jefferson!. No wonder you keep dazing out in the middle of class. Not that you were really interested in science anyway." he relaxed his shoulders. "You were even nice to Victoria this week, did she do something?"

"No Warren, She didn't. I just- As I said, its been a weird week." Max held in her breath. It was a Tuesday, right? Their English AP in this timeline was cancelled too due to the teacher being sick. The replacement had even asked her to catch her grades up recently - that much she could remember. Then again, her file in the alternate timeline wasn't so perfect either. ' _Maybe I should have put in the extra effort?'_

Those words stung like a knife, 'that girl'. Yeah, she did, the disgust for Jefferson still fresh on her tongue. Another thing she couldn't tell him about, she would sound crazy if she said she had known everything that had happened. 'Max, calm down. You made the right decision. It will... Just be difficult for a while.' Those days and hours trapped alone with mister Jefferson. The prick of the needle still resonated on her skin, as if it were still happening.

"How.. How was mister Jefferson caught, again? sorry, its all sort of a blur." It was, that wasn't a lie at all. For the next few days she would need to ask her friends what had happened. Kate, Warren and maybe even Victoria and Taylor may have different information. One thing was for certain still - she was still staying far away from those Vortex goons.

"Y'don't remember, Max? You were pretty shocked at the time but- uhh. That security guard, Madsen." he scratched the back of his head as he spoke. "He busted Nathan in the bathroom with a gun. He shot that girl in the middle of the day and 'parently that lead to Madsen getting the info on the Prescotts. Bet he did some massive digging. Nathan was all wiggy and told the cops everything! then Madsen and some others busted the creepy photo bunker-"

"The Dark room.." Max muttered.

"If that's what you wanna call it, though it is pretty dark." he continued. "I don't know what I woulda done if anything like that happened to you or anyone else. That missing girl didn't deserve it either. Things at Blackwell just seem a little... weird."

"You're telling me, Warren."

"But after all the Prescotts are in doodoo now, you know. Embezzlement and everything. Luke wouldn't shut up about it the other day, seems karma works in weird ways. Its like a bizzaro movie." He paused for a moment before carrying on another topic. "Speaking of movies, we are still alright to go ape, right? It's not too long away now." His hopefulness shone through in his question. "I'll even shout you dinner, but it's still your turn to butter us up! I mean, with popcorn, you.. know, movie."

"No damned dirty human can stop us." Max gave him a half-hearted smile, some things hadn't changed then. Good, she still had made the decision to go with him, for better or worse. The worse being the stern glares from Brooke, the glares she would pretend she did not understand.

"Good! I already told you that there was no backing out, we can test my wheels and everything." He was so proud of his retro vehicle, though he could have easily purchased a modern ride.

"You're still born in the wrong time, Warren."

"And you use retro cameras. But until they get a new photography teacher, you have a lot of free time, right? this means Doctor Max can help with future experiments."

Max laughed, her smile finally honest. She may not of been able to rewind time, but she still could remember the answer to last weeks assignment. "You're on your own, Igor."

"Harsh." He didn't complain, but smiled at her comment. He then again broke the silence in another tone. Concern spread across his gaze.

"If.. You do need to talk, Max. I am here for you. You seem distracted."

Max inched closer to him in the grass, shivering in the afternoon glow. Like before, as he had done before he nudged closer, trying to keep her warm. "I know, Warren. I can trust you." This was comforting, it was nice to know she still had friends in this reality.

Ten, twenty minutes past and part of her thought that another eclipse could still happen. Her heart was dragged down as she waited in anticipation. 'Chillax Max, It's fine. Things are hella fine. There was no snow and... everything is fine."

"You'll be online tonight, right? We still have content to clear together. " Warren tried to distract her from what was hurting her. "We could do that. Or some pvp." he nudged her lightly.

"With my white knight, paladin? Definitely." She locked her gaze to his. It still seemed like a million years ago that she had done this before. Everything that had happened was a ghost faded in the future, or past. Somewhere in time, or was it still happening?

"Warren, you're a hero, you know?"

"Huh? Where did that come from Max?" he looked so taken aback.

"The ranchor pit. No, but, thank you. Really. For everything you've done for me." The weight of her words would never be understood by Warren. Not so easily. Everything happened happened, he hadn't defended her against Nathan, he hadn't done any of those things and still she questioned if he would in this reality.

"If you say so, Max. You're the one who helped me ace my test. I'd probably of failed without you. Or gotten a.. B, or something."

"Good thing you didn't go-diumed, huh?"

"That's awful." He chuckled "Why would you even- gods. If I did that I doubt anything would of happened. And Potassium would of just blinded me."

The birds had finally began to rest now. The evening sun so warm and comforting on both their skins. It soaked deep into her clothes and steamed her body in an almost uncomfortable fashion. Max still remained close to Warren, not wanting to leave just yet. "Kate, she wanted to go to tea sometime soon, she asked me to bring you with me..." she mumbled, it was a lie in this reality but bringing Warren wouldn't hurt right. What could one white lie do.

"To tea? heck yeah. I'll come, if you want me to. I'm glad Kate is feeling alright, but after Jefferson was caught - she went to see family and I hear her dad helped her out a bit too."

"I'm .. just thankful nothing worse happened. People can be cruel at times. I can't imagine having that happen to me." Max commented. ' _But I can... It is dreadful.'_

"She's back in a few days right? Don't let me ask or I'll blow up her inbox knowing me."

"Knowing you." she teased him.

"We should probably get back, to the dorms before mister Madsen catches us." Max noted as the light faded from the horizon. Warm yellows replaced with cool blushing greys.

"Walk you?" He offered once they had stood, extending the nook of his arm to her.

"It'd be an honor, doctor Graham." she took his advance, walking back to the Blackwall Dormitory.


	3. Sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Realization of failure and things unchanged begin to unfold.

 

* * *

**David Madsen**

* * *

_*Squeak, squeak, squeak*_

The cloth ran over the Ivory as if it were silk. The fluid motion only made easier with the polishing motion of his strokes. The dead eyes stag staring him up in the eye, it knew his crime and perhaps this creature had protected more of his own than he had? Impossible. It hung on his door as a reminder of his own strength, and a reminder of the freedoms from service.

But life here, was far more difficult than war. The service of freedom was a lie and even Blackwell had its trenches that needed to be fought in. He dropped the cloth back onto the table. Lifting the taxidermied bust back onto his work bench. Hopefully it didn't start to stink of car grease- not that it had mattered now.

" **David! Dinner soon!"** His wife's voice broke out down the lounge and to his prison, but it only reminded him of his convictions again. He had let Chloe die. He had let Joyce down after she had saved him from the horrors of his past.

"I'm coming." He was gruff, those lacquered fingers moving to scratch at his moustache before he pushed himself from the chair. "I'm coming." He repeated to himself, this time quiet.

"Made your favorite, David." Joyce smiled that smile she always kept when tending to customers she didn't have much liking for. It had been the only smile he had seen in near a week from her.

"Wasn't necessary." He looked to the paper, yesterday's paper. The news had moved on from the tragedy at Blackwell, it now spoke mostly on the prospects of the fishing rights being released more to the locals and to the situation of the towns economy now that the Prescotts had been caught. "Joyce, you just relax now, I can dish up the grub. We will go out tomorrow."

Joyce acknowledged the gesture. "Why thank you, David. But you know if I take another day off work we'll be behind in the bills.."

Another fact they couldn't escape, money. That trip to France seemed forever away with the cost of the funeral and other expenses. That woman had loved her daughter as much as he had, and despite her trouble, she made her mother smile.

"We can... Go through Chloe's stuff together,when you're ready." David commented, reaching a hand across the table to his wife's. "Like a family."

Her golden head nodded as a sob broke out into the kitchen.

Tomorrow was still going to come.

 

 

* * *

**Warren**

* * *

_*tap, tap.. tappity tap*_

Warren lay upon his messed sheets, staring at the screen of his phone. The image static and messages still a portrait of what they had been the day before. At times he thought his phone might be broken, and in the most extreme of measures he thought that Max could have been ignoring him. Yet, in reality - it had only been a few short hours since they had spoken in person. she sure had been acting.. odd, odder than usual by his definition of the word. he knew she was collected and quiet yet this was different. Part of her was unfocused, lost somewhere else in her own mind. it couldn't be she was still upset about him getting that loot the other night? No, that's silly. max had never held grudges about that before.

He dropped the phone into the waves of his sheets, a light thud as it sunk into the pillowy rivers. It was almost simultaneous when his phone to light up and vibrate against the blankets causing the man to flail in a hurried panic to see what his portrait had changed to.

 _'Just Brooke.'_ He sighed, reading the received message.

**'Warren, is Max helping you with your next science experiment? It isn't too much of a bother to ask me.'**

He stared bewildered at her message. Somehow still annoyed at the monotone aggression that seemed to resonate from her choice of words. Brooke was a nice girl, into science and robotics. Some would say that she liked him, which to many was too obvious. But his mind wandered elsewhere on her topic. Was Max gonng to help her? since when did she know the answer to any of his previous homework? It was far too much a loaded question for him to reply with seriously.

" **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ No idea. I'll ask though. next project is to be done in pairs right?" "Right? It is, right?"**

He typed quickly, pulling his thumbs back from his phone before he asked again before she could reply, one had moving to scratch the back of his head. _'Maybe..I should ask Max to help?'_

His phone buzzed in response. **"Yes. I'll see you in class."  
**

That was fruitless. He sighed again finally making the effort to remove himself from bed. He should prepare for class, even if it was a few hours away.

Maybe..

Just maybe...

The Max he knew was gone?

No. He decided vehemently. It was too soon to say that.

 

 

* * *

  **Kate**

* * *

Kate smiled, adjusting the bag that was slung over her shoulders. There were still things to be upset about but it was nice to be back from holiday, but it was a break much needed. Her family provided the support she had desperately been needing after the funeral and the incidents her fellow students had acted upon her. Over the horizon she could hear the gulls whine at the weather, diving and flying beyond the clouds before meeting other opposite blue to find their food. How interesting it would be to have the limitations of ground and sky removed.

Her father had convinced her mother to be more supportive after the video was released, especially after the devastation he knew it had caused her. For that she was truly grateful to have someone as supportive as him and her friend, Max who in some way or another knew she was unable to cope with the stress. Max was the one who had suggested taking a small absence and spending it with her sisters and father not to mention she had approached her in Jeffersons class before the mess with the shooting to be more supporting than she had expected of someone.

Thankfully for Alyssa and Warren she had been able to keep atop her homework with her absence. One must always be diligent with this things. Diligence was a virtue, after all.

Her phone buzzed, perhaps the angels knew she had already arrived at Blackwall?

" **Yo, Kate. Max said you were doing a tea thing. It is okay if I come too? Max invited me."** Why would Warren ask this, and why would max invite- oh, It.. didn't seem to bother her in the slightest so she replied quickly, knowing the horrors of keeping him waiting might overload her phone.

**"^_^ That is fine! It will be more fun with more people!"**

**"K! See you later at school!"**

Warren was a cutie pie, always caring and looking out for people he knew. Even those he didn't care for much he showed basic decency and respect for. His kind heart was a reminder to her why she had picked him to be one of her friends. She awkwardly placed her phone back in the pocket of her skirt before lugging her goods back to the dorms. Did she still have time to unpack, shower and get to class on time?

 

 

* * *

  **Maxine**

* * *

Ten, nine.. eight. Max counted the minutes pass on her phone clock before the alarm buzzed, alerting her of the window she had to get changed and ready for the day.

She felt like she was walking into haze. She had accepted the fact that Chloe was not here, in this reality she had barely contacted her, let alone re-befriended her. So her melancholy was misplaced to those who knew her. What else weighed upon her but the pressure of having to explain her coincidental understanding of everything. Max assumed she could get away with it- but many people had stated she had done a few things unique for her.

She rose from her bed, looking to the wall nearby. In one reality, Victoria and Nathan had trashed her room. But everything was not immaculate, far from ruined. 'Zombie face..' she groaned, touching her cheeks at her own reflection. Was that how she looked? she definitely needed a shower.

One two- hah! she rose from her seated position, stretching lazily before moving to check her class schedule and reach for her shower supplies. Please, let nothing be out of the ordinary again. Let everything be.. normal. Or.. had rewinding became normal for her? she sighed again.

"If only you had plus ten to normalcy." she commented to her shower supplies as she stepped into the hall. The usual suspects up as they were. There was no stopping the TP which flew from one bathroom and into Alyssa's face this time. Even if she could rewind, she wouldn't of caught that vandal. Alyssa barely looked up from her phone, but nodding in morning greeting.

_'Time to unzombie.'_

 

 

* * *

**Warren**

* * *

What else was there to do now? he felt like such a dork getting ready with an hour, no two to spare before class had even began. After peeking his head out of the hallway to make sure none of the remaining Vortex-jerks were about he stepped out, quickening his pace as he headed towards the stairwell that lead down to the front yard of the dormitory. He could have sneaked into the girls building but he already was a step away from being attacked by Brooke based on her previous messages.

Tobanga at least looked nice today, had Samuel cleaned it? it was almost nice during the day time. he had heard a rumor somewhere that Tobanga had mystical powers and could protect people from disaster. Seeing as this town had never seen a disaster in near a century he figured it could be related, maybe. Maybe just. He rubbed his phone against his leg, cleaning off the oil from his fingers before coating it again as he flicked through the applications. He didn't even notice the fact he had received a new text.

**"I can get you those notes from mister Jeffersons class. No worries. ^_^"**

Phew, Max had saved his skin again with that class. While this was a school that focused on artist, he would argue that science was art of some form. A more, practical, mathy art which could explode things if done correctly.

The morning sun was cooler than the sunset of the day before and for some reason it didn't seem to help where his mind was wondering. He tapped on the next message. A picture of two sweaty men in ape suits. Why had she even sent this to him? Brooke really was bitter, but he would make it up to her in class, wouldn't he?

he scratched the back of his head again.

_*tap tap*_

Warren jumped out of his skin, catching his phone mid air as its suicidal tenancies were only supported by his manic flailing. "A-" he regained his composure once he noticed that freckled face looking over him, grinning as if she had the upper hand. Damnit, she did. Why did she always have the upper hand. "Hey, You're like Max Ninja right now, near scaring me to one of the many hells!"

"Please Warren, as if you'd go to Hell." she snapped a photo, pulling the instantly created photograph from the camera. "One up on me."

"Well, I'll pay you back in science." he retorted. No he wouldn't. She would distract him as per usual. "Speaking of Science, I may need-"  
Max cut him off, waving her hand "No way, remember what I said Igor?"

"Well, I guess that's alright. I can pair up with Brooke." he smiled, second option was better than none. Not that he didn't have confidence in doing all the work alone.

Then, a silence settled between them It seemed long enough that he actually had to resist the urge of checking the time on his phone. What in the world was up with Max?

 

 

* * *

  **Max**

* * *

Max chuckled even after he had mentioned Brooke. Falling into a silence as she recollected her thoughts, planning. Even her journal had rewritten itself to a time before that mess. A confidence booster would be nice but her daily injection of Chloe arrogance wasn't around anymore to tell her to fight the power and take names. If she could catch some light it would be alright.

"I was thinking of.. going to the two whales." she peeked up as Warren had spoke, breaking the moment between them. The two whales, it still existed, right of course it did.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean.. by myself. Alone. Solitary like." he commented. "Unless, you want to you know, make those plans a little better?"

"Just a little?" she puffed out her chest in a mock sigh of hurt. "I suppose it would be nice to see Joyce again, if she is working." she adjusted the strap of her bag, contemplating things. "And a lot of good things.. happen at the two whales, you know." she met his brown gaze again, finding that point of focus. She was glad he was still her friend, so very glad. "Sure. I'll tag along."

"Good! else i'd probably have to listen to Trevor and Justin fight about Dana again, last time I went there I heard Joyce had beat them a new one." he did this thing where he rubbed the back of his neck, as he always did when trying to hide something. Why was it so noticeable now? Max shook the thought for a moment longer.

"As long as we're in your grand spanking new ride."

" _Hey"_

"I'm taking that as a yes." she gave another awkward smile in response. "We can plan out that trip to Newberg, right?"

"Yeah, if you want." Warren replied, visibly a little happier.

"And dinner?" this comment made him grin further.

"Definitely."

A distraction would be nice, and this could be her opportunity to talk about what she went through. Or, an opportunity to ruin everything that they had built in this friendship. Her heart sunk further. "Come on, lets get to class before the teen girl squad comes out."

"I'm with you on that." Warren followed in toe.

 

 

* * *

  **Warren**

* * *

Warren found it hard to concentrate in class, listening to Brookes comments about the trip she had with Daniel to the Ghibli exhibition. At least he could drown out the sound of his own thoughts, but not dim the smile left on his features. 'Calm thyself, young nerd' he repeated to himself under his breath. His shoulders heaving up and down as he caught those restless thoughts and chuckled them out his cache.

"Warren, are you even listening?" Brooke drawled on, staring at him through those thick rimmed glasses. "You've added far too much hydroelectric acid to that. You'll have to start again." she crossed her arms, colored unimpressed by her tone and stance alone. "I take it, 'good news'?"

It was, at least. But something still ate away at the difference in his friend. "Yeah, Going to the drive in, and dinner."

"So, a date? Max Agreed to a date?"  
"A..." he played it cool, he could be the epitome of cool at times, couldn't he? unfortunately - that was far from the impression he was giving off. His voice raising in excitement at Brooke's analysis. A date? it was a date! Right. He had planned it as one in the first place and now that someone else had said it, it had to be true. Wait, what did this mean? "I mean sure."  
Brooke looked at him, the goddess of unimpressed at this stage. She should get an achievement for that. "You didnt clarify it, did you?"

"W-well, kinda. I mean, I did add _dinner_." he mumbled. "You think I should've?"  
"Yes."

"She's multifaceted. She'll figure it out." he was trying to convince himself more than he was convincing Brooke.

"Likely." The one word replies were strong with this one. the sarcasm like nectar to a bee.

"Lets just.. get this over and done with." he cleaned up his experiment, beginning to start again.

Concentrating was still difficult.

 

 

* * *

  **David**

* * *

 

 

Principle wells had commended David on his efforts at school. And despite his daughters explosion had sown up to the funeral with many other faculty members. He couldn't fault them for showing up, in the beginning Chloe had been a good student, her grades however steadily fell over her time spent at the academy and after too long she was skipping classes and getting involved in heaven knows what. His wife had assured him it was just another phase. That she would get over this one as quickly as the last one. That was, until she met Rachel Amber. When that happened the worlds of reason and responsibility became just an abstract concept for Chloe. She defied everything and Rachel despite her good grades was far from good influence material. If only.

His hands rested across his chest, a statue of security for the students at Blackwell. Some of the students had even started greeting him unlike they had before, all because he busted that son of a bitch Nathan, and in turn, Jefferson. It wasn't long into the first shift of his morning that he and other faculty members had bee summoned for an overly pompous meeting about security. Miss Grant was always trying to interrupt his job.

He spoke politely but direct wanting the situation over before it had even began to spur into an argument. "Yes? what is it?"

Miss grant was first to speak, leaning forward in her chair towards wells. Was she trying to get an advantage on the situation? "I wanted to let you know that regardless of your success at catching Nathan and Jefferson that security cameras will not help. There is a difference between security and surveillance. These children are impressionable and we don't need to meddle this closely into their lives to protect them."

Oh boy. here we go, this was worse than arguing with his daughter. "That's for the principle to decide." he somehow pulled his arms closer to his chest, not wanting to be intimidated. He was a solider and he could brave far stronger storms than Michelle Grant.

This was just another shitstorm to add to his week. The discussion ended heatedly and the principle had stood up and demanded that if Miss Grant wanted support for her project she would need the permission of a large amount of the student body. He waited for the day to end, not sure what he dreaded more. His career future or his presence at home.

 

* * *

  **Kate**

* * *

The last class of the day. The class that was supposed to be filled with mister Jeffersons photography was nothing more than study period directed by another teacher. kate was always willing to help - even if for extra credit or to assist the teacher in keeping up with the topic she didn't understand. Kate looked over to Max who sat scribbling on her notepad as usual. Her notes a little less contained than they normally were.

" _Martin Vbrako is a modern photographer from Bratislava.."_ The teacher read aloud from the lesson plans left by Mister Jefferson. Today was introduction to modern artists and their field, some of the more questionable topics had been censored from the program given his record with... that profanity.

Her heart tensed when she saw Victoria giggle at something on her phone in the corner. Was her video spreading again? she had hoped they had moved on with their lives. The panic began to set in. A rapid succession of avoiding eye contact and staring at her own unpenciled notes. How could she concentrate with this pressure? kate was normally quiet, and it seemed no one suspected her of hiding her emotions again. When the bell rang she smiled to her friend, Max and quickly made her way to the dormitory.

Perhaps, coming back.. wasn't the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from author: Hey guys, experimenting with different characters. Trying to follow cannon from my play through as much as possible.
> 
> Enjoy.


	4. Admittance

**Joyce**

* * *

Fries, a mushroom burger, an extra large serving of ice Cream? These two boys were obviously having some large hankerings for food. Their eyes reddened and speech slightly slurred as they spoke to one another. At times only responding at a turtle's pace. Joyce had seen these two here before. Each of them were close to each other, close but they were also fools for wasting their youth. "Is that all, Boys?"

Justin and Trevor scoffed to each other a moment before reaching greedily into the great tub of fries. And to Joyce's dismay they both had assumed the other was paying and shortly into the first batch of salty starch snacks they began to fight over the bill before it was once more interrupted by Joyce.

"Thanks Mrs P-" Justin began

"Mrs Madsen to you lot." She interrupted, hand on her hip.

"Mrs step prick more Li-" Trevor slapped the back of his friends head, ushering a late 'too soon'.

Joyce looked at them both before commenting again. These two had been some of Chloe's friends. Or were they Rachel's and then her daughters? "Just make sure you say sorry in your tip." Her hand slapped the bill onto the table, swiftly turning to take the next patrons order.

She couldn't fault either of them, Chloe and David had never gotten along well and like a bird she had sups get her heart out in songs of how she detested her marriage to David. The only pity was that she never got to know how much David had done for Chloe, and for her.

Be calm,be polite and be patient. Joyce reminded herself as she looked over the next customer. 'The diner is full of dislikable figures today'

Before her in the booth that cuddled the car park sat the man who had a reputation beyond Chloe and Rachel Amber combined, Frank Bowers. A fellow who had sense about him or herself would've avoided this man and his filthy excuse for a caravan and those with a foolish heart knowingly only approached for... Extra curricular entertainment.

"Usual." He kept it short.

Joyce lowered the mug of pitch to his cup, spilling it full with coffee before speaking up to confirm the order. Hopefully, the day would end on a higher note, there was no way she could take another day off the diner. Even with the owner being kind enough to give he a week paid she had to return to ensure the house had enough to pay the bills.

Beans, and beans. That was Frank's order. That and some smuggled in can of beer that not even she dared to confiscate. It was easier for everyone just to keep all conversations short when it regarded him. But Rachel Amber... She saw the light in him. Perhaps the only person in all of Arcadia bay who had. Joyce had heard from the other officers that the two were close but every time he entered the two whales she questioned if it were just a fantasy. Rachel Amber found the light in everyone, and even in Chloe. That girl was an adaptable amphibian when it came to socialising. Not one person she met had anything negative to say about her. Still, she had hoped Max had come sooner.

* * *

Victoria

* * *

"Don't forget again, got it?" Her tone was authoritative.

"Got it, Victoria." Crownie one, Courtney responded. Her whole body leaning a little more forward before she dashed off down the hall to for fill the errand.

Victoria questioned why at times she had friends like Taylor and Courtney. But, they had been supportive through this whole ordeal. And while they didn't understand why she was so upset they listened and comforted her even when her whims were a little extraordinary. This past week had not gone at all well for Victoria Chase. The world disbelieved her comments about Nathan. Everyone was biased against him for his reputation and attitude alone. He had attacked one teacher, once.

Her shoulders slumped, her fingertips dancing across each opposing finger on the other hand as she sorted through her thoughts. Nathan had been troubled. His face showed it all, that pain hidden behind his smug grin. The same disbelief in himself that she had at times. Heck, if she had grown up with a family as important as his she might of ended up the same. The pressure did a lot to a person, and it had done woeful wonders on Nathan Prescott.

A knock came back to her door, and the concerned expression dissolved as she veiled herself in arrogance again. Better to look confident and hateful now than hurt over her friend's arrest.

"Finally."

Not even Kate passing by looking like the child of sadness herself could damper her mood further. She should learn to act less pious in the halls of Blackwell. At least Victoria had the courage to be mean about it to her face. She was nearly as annoying as that poser, Max.

* * *

Warren

* * *

'Idiot. No. You've sent enough.' He stared at his phone. Warren had been desperately trying to confirm if Max still wanted to go to the two whales for dinner tonight, by the tone of her voice the day before things had been serious. Far more serious than anything else had been between them. 'But what if it's... About the.. Drive in?' He scrolled back up his messages, rereading them to confirm. He wasn't too pushy, well he thought he hadn't been. It had always been known there was no pressure. She most often pushed off his flirting but lately she hadn't even laughed it off or sarcastically remarked. Worrying.

Click, click...

He browsed the wide wide wide web. Several people had forwarded the video of Kate to him by this point and after one or two watches he had decided there was little use re watching it again. He didn't think Kate had that side to her, a side to kiss strangers without restraint. Did all women have that side to them. He scratched at his cheek, his usual Forums quiet. Who knew science was quiet?

Not even Brooke was online to bother. Oh- her book club. That still was going on, and disturbing her now would only meet in a timely demise. There was one thing she had made clear to him and that was no boys were allowed at the club. With his homework done, his project needing his partner and his texts unresponsive he crawled from his swivel chair. Laying down on the carpeted floor. 'Cheer up, it.. Could be that..' What was the most positive situation. 'She could be wanting to profess her undying love to you. She could have seen your awesome manly side. Ontop of that she knows you have taste. I'm practically a movie critic. Unpaid, but.. ' he sighed. Quit dreaming.

Bzzt. "At carpark. Where are you, science boy? d(^_^o)"

Warren smiled wider than Niagara Falls. Replying seconds after he had read the message. "On my way."

He hadn't even noticed the change on his whiteboard, his focus on the quest before him. Every main scenario quest was integral to character development.

* * *

Max

* * *

Max had been tense earlier. Her hands hidden in the pluckers of her parka, uncannily zipped up to near her neck as she stalked around the boys dormitory. She glanced to the room which was once owned by Nathan Prescott before drawing in a long breath. Her nerves were getting to her. The last experience she had had in this building nearly met with catastrophe. A gun, an angry Warren and a pissed off Chloe mad one weird bomb when in contact with Nathan.

Everyone was still out, she assert aimed this from the stillness of the hallways. Not even the jocks were blasting music. Max would be fine. But she couldn't be sure. There were several ways she could check Warren was home. First she could knock and interrupt whatever he were doing - but if it was important she might find herself intruding and with all she had relied on him the last few days on, she didn't want to over extend.

'Get it together.' Max scolded herself. Limply her hands fell from her pockets as she approached Warren's door. That same brainiac quote left on the mark board outside. His personal stamp on campus. Was it time for a leap of faith?

Yes, Max. She could do this. It worked then, it could work now. Besides, he was... She didn't have a word for it, he wasn't like Chloe, but he was.. Warren was Warren, and Chloe was Chloe. Comparing them would be like comparing stars to guacamole. Both of them were different. Warren was cute, dependable and there for her which no one else was of late. Her hand extended towards the marker clipped In snug, the small sound enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Was it this loud to everyone else?

'Shit, shit shit' she whispered. A sleeve covered hand hastily erasing what he had written and replacing it with what she had wanted to tell him in another timeline. Max would be black walls ninja, draw and dash. A convenient mark without the need for time travel.

Copper and Tellurium.

* * *

Warren

* * *

Warren couldn't recall the last time he ran this fast and the last time he slowed down as quickly to retain some level of cool. His hair tossed and cheeks were flushed from his panting. Breathlessness would be waking in his words when he went to speak, but he was certain he could come up with a good excuse for all this.

Out for a jog? No, that wouldn't work.

He could be truthful - but that might just scare her off. Maybe- just maybe he could tell her he was heading this way anyway. But would that contradict the evidence he sent her in a text message? Clearly what all the teachers said about girls and boys and chemistry was all wrong. Chemistry was easy. Talking to someone who makes you feel lighter than helium, was less so.

She was already leaning against his car when he had ,add it to the steps. The skid marks still hadn't been buffered out of the carpark. A bike was covered in toilet paper still and someone had once again defaced the no skateboarding sign. He concluded it was probably for the best not to dwell on that malarkey too much further.

Breathe, no, breathe quieter. There. Much better. He rose his hand into the air. Keys tucked under his thumb as he waved to Max. "Yo, Max. Thought you were busy-"

"No I was.. Actually waiting on.. It doesn't matter. I got lost in a photography book." She admitted. It was convincing enough for him, and most likely true based on her browsing history when he had come to fix her laptop.

"Your chariot awaits, my lady."

"Such a glorious steed it is" she teased.

Steed?! Calm down. She was here for serious talk. Warren offered her an awkward smile, still scratching the back of his head. "Going to get in?"

"Only after you unlock it."

He had to keep playing it cool, nerves were on end. "I was testing you." he lied, moving to unlock the door with a smooth haste. At least the Two Whales wasn't too far away, or maybe.. it should be further away, giving them more time alo-

No, that's hopeful thinking.

* * *

Kate

* * *

The room looked far from what it normally did. Her lamplight turned on the lowest setting, mirror covered and letters scrawled across the desk and bed as she had left them. Kate shoulders slumped as she scratched away her drawing on the paper before her.

When had she drawn things so morbid? the life within her art replaced with the horror of death. Each skull beckoned her to draw another, the page a portrait of black and white. Polar opposites until where one shape began and the other ended was impossible to distinguish.

Stroke after stroke she struck until the pen faltered against the table. Her commitment to this only temporary until the lingering opinion of her family repeated itself in her head. How could she escape this? Max had told her to be strong and that she was there if she needed someone to listen but even then she didn't seem so focused after the last few days. This wasn't something she could bother Alyssa or Stella with. She was alone.

Kate mumbled, looking to envelope beneath her desk. "He will wipe every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death or mourning or crying or pain, for the old order of things has passed away."

Kate's hands crawled to cover her eyes before another sob broke through her room. A replacement for her melodic violin. Sin would be required to purge her of the hateful love from her family. It would be quick, painless and the subjugating laughter to her peers would wash away in an instant.

* * *

Frank

* * *

Dinner. Diner. Dinner. They were nearly the same word, The same place held the same meaning.

Frank observed the patrons unwillingly in the Two Whales as he played with the remnants of his meal. The beans soft enough to dissolve into mush on his tongue yet the accompanying soup made it perfect. A gravy soup that let the beans swim about. Layer over layer he would move about his meal, ensuring each spoonful was of equal bean to gravy ratio. but just as he had lifted the spoon to his mouth a blue car had pulled into the car park.

Each day had been the same now that the news had gotten out about Rachel. Life a little more dim at the discovery of her body and the reveal that Nathan fucking Prescott had done to her. Frank questioned if he was to blame in some form too, having hooked the wimp to several serious narcotics. Not to mention sedatives he had found a way to get through.. back avenues. He lowered his gaze for a brief moment in silence before once again the click of a car door distracted him from his thoughts.

Frank grunted, lowering his spoon again to observe who it was. Kids, just kids again. Damned students. His free hand moved to the beer beside his drink and lifted it to his lips, yet he did not drink. The girl who had stepped out of the car was staring at his vehicle. Intently, did she know who he was? he had never seen his kid before.

No

Wait.

'The girl at the funeral, I think she was there' he recalled, the beer lowered back to the table to leave a ring of moisture on its fall. 'Why the fuck is she looking over my wheels? nosy bitch wants to get a hit?' he scoffed again. 'Doesn't seem the ty- HEY!' He rose from his chair, bewildered at what the girl was doing. Was she, DRAWING on his windows? writing.

Joyce gave him a stern look before returning to her work, bitch always seemed to judge him, like the rest of this piss-town. "Bah.." he lowered himself back into the chair, the kids abandoning his ride to move towards the diner, he could suss out their intentions later.

* * *

**Max**

* * *

Max stepped from the car as Warren had sooner than her, yet they did not both rise until the same moment. Warren smiled in response before directing his attentions and the growl of his stomach towards the Diner. Max looked to him before noting the eggshell colored vehicle behind him. Frank Bowers. So he wasn't at the beach today?

Without knowing she approached the vehicle, Warren following in toe, visibly confused by Max's actions. "Max?" he waved a hand in front of her face before looking back to the dirty road tredder. "Don't think we should touch it."

"Scared?" she teased him again, nudging his side with her elbow as she moved closer, a finger extended to the window. "It needs a clean, I'll just write a small note." Frank didn't notice last time, why would he notice this time?

"Alright.." Warren complied, glancing about nervously before his gaze settled back on Max. "But didn't we come here to get food? and to, well, you wanted to talk about something."

Max's finger drew a plain figure on the glass, the same quote begging to be cleaned before she spoke in response. "Hmm, I did.. but you.. might not believe me. Its a little..weird."

"I'm all for some fiction."

"This is more, science fiction once you hear it."

"Even more interested."

"Alright Einstein, lets go." she withdrew her hand, brushing off the dirt on her jeans. "I'll pay for the coffee you spit out in surprise."

"Nothing can phase me, Max. I'm a scientist." he reminded her, confident in his ability to rationalise anything. "Just, don't be a zombie or anything."

"Too late, a day too late." she waved her hand in dismissal, laughing at his comment.

"Well, that's the worst that could have happened and I still think you're pretty cool, so I guess I can tolerate the brain eating."

Max smiled at Warren, a genuine smile for the first time in what felt like forever, her cheeks flushing with warmth at his gaze. "Lets go, if we stand outside we'll miss out." she redirected the conversation, moving towards the diner. Even if she had not witnessed those acts of courage in this reality, she had before and that was worth acting on if he believed her.

* * *

Warren

* * *

Warren caught up with max, walking by her side. "I mean, how bad can it be?" he held the door open and internally prepared for the conversation of a lifetime. His heart racing still beneath his breast at the smile. Brooke may have thought Max was hell spawn, but if she were he would gladly be cursed.

He sat down in the booth opposite her, elbows on the table. "So?"

Max looked to him, gaze not wavering. "I was a time traveler."


	5. Chapter 5: Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max admits to the alternate life she had lead. How will Warren React? We look into Nathan and other characters situations.

**Max**

* * *

Maxine looked over Warren as the words left her lips. " **I'm a time traveler."** Her gaze steeled and strong on his own. Any small action that could set the intensity of the conversation across to him. She was serious, this could go very wrong, and without the power to prove her facts as correct he may just run for the hills. Thankfully the furthermost from the door booth was hers and Warrens to share. Having picked it due to its history, and out of habitual fondness.

Scenarios played out in succession of each other. The first began with Warren laughing at her hysterically. An uncharacteristic evil to his tone as he proceeded to mock her for her absurdity. From that one laugh and comment he stood and left, declaring their friendship null and void. Max gulped internally, the next scenario playing through. It was similar to the first but they were both dressed as animals, in each perspective it changed. First they were apes, then horses and then he was a whale and she was a broken necked bird.

Max closed her eyes for a moment, shaking the thoughts from her head before resetting her gaze on Warren. Her heart was racing, racing beyond any normal measure. How could she calm down when her entire friendship dangled like an inexperienced walker on a tightrope. It was a stretch for even a normal person to believe. Could she have said this in another way? Could she have eased it into the conversation after food? Chloe would have told her to calm down and tell it straight, or she would have shaken Warren by the shoulders until he believed them both. Mix in a few swear words and the charm of pirate one would have taken him forcibly.

Back to reality, Max.

Max stared at Warren in response, waiting as he eyed her up in silence. His smile faltered for a small moment and even the menu full of seductive delicacies was non-existent at this stage. "Well?" she waited, the second phrase causing him to wake up, snapped to attention. He leaned closer, keeping his voice low in the booth.

The hair on her arms stood on end. Livened with a nervous electricity while she watched that playful smile transcend into a caring yet questioning frown. Eyebrows as straight as his lips until he spoke. Max noted the way his hand drew close to hers.

 

 

* * *

**Warren**

* * *

"I'm a time traveler."

The words repeated over and over again in his head. Logic told him that she was joking, that this was something to do with their shared gaming interests. Yet a stone fell in his gut and the weight of her words was beginning to set in.

' _Okay, How bad could it be?' he began to long tedious strain of thoughts. 'For one she could be telling the truth, saying otherwise could really damage her confidence. I mean, look at her. Those blue eyes are almost turning me to stone. Yikes! Okay- Breathe.'_ His cheeks began to flush when he paid greater attention. The nervous act from his hand began to play up, fingertips tingling to move from the table to the back of his neck. He actively fought the sensation to do anything. ' _Guide to being a good friend would be handy right about now but… play it cool, you don't want to treat her like she's said something strange'_ He took those tingling fingers and pressed them against the booth, upper body leaning forward towards Max's side of the booth.

"Well?" she spoke, a tinge of desperation in her voice. Warren gulped, a hand extending to hers before flinching before losing any confidence he had mustered. He let his fingers lay half an inch from hers before he nodded along, for better or for worse.

"Max… Is that why you've… How did that even happen? I mean... Was?" Good, be supportive. Maybe she isn't just having a lucid dream. There were many theories to how it could happen but all the experts weren't sixteen, going on seventeen year old boys. They were all in a professional institute. "I mean Max, I can play scientist but... Time travel? That's a thing no one really understands." He curled back his fingers finally giving into the need to scratch the back of his neck, head tilting to either side in contemplation. "But I suppose... if you did, I mean, I believe you Max. Part of my head is telling me that you aren't lying. That it actually explains a lot..." It explained everything to the mood swings, to knowing things. There was only so much he could mark up to a coincidence. Max had filled the coincidence quota within a day from knowing what he was going to ask, changing her opinion on people she had barely spoken to and even knowing on goings on school before the others did.

"Okay Max..." he leaned back again, eyeing her then the menu for a small moment. He didn't know if he was ready for what was about to be said. "Tell me everything."

 

 

* * *

**Brooke**

* * *

 

Max, Max, Max. It was always about max in some way or another. If it wasn't, it was heading in that direction. Even when Brooke and her (at times) science partner needed to discuss their work they always strayed to that one focus of conversation. He was obsessed. Like positive and negative charges on a magnet he couldn't seem to rid himself of the new kid. Granted, every student had been a new kid at some point or another but Max.

She scoffed again. Max was not as special as Warren had mentioned, she was a little distracted and often took him for granted although he wouldn't admit it.

A melancholic sigh parted her lips as she swiped her finger across the glossy coat of her tablet. Not one message, he must have went through with those plans for dinner. With Max. Warren had told her that if she had said no they could go together, and part of her hoped that would be the case. If only to hear he rant about the girl who had rejected him for her company instead.

She stared at the message she had last sent, it was inconsequential in comparison to the growing doubt of her own decisions. Could she risk ruining her friendship with him to pursue something more, did he notice she even had an interest? Even with her recent adventure to the Ghibli exhibit with Daniel she felt guilty for feeling this way. Warren was absorbed in his goals and she was distracted from her own.

One text, one text wouldn't distract him, would it? But how would she approach the situation without seeming bored.

" **Warren, I looked over your note"** she began to write, quickly erasing it again to begin again. " **Warren. Your notes are wrong."** No, no. Wrong again, too rude this time. Something straight to the point might be best.

" **Warren, tomorrow you and I can get lunch."** She nodded at that, good. Her painted finger hovered over the send button before retreating to add another line. " **We can discuss our assignments."**

_Send._

Only time would tell what he was going to respond with, as even after an hour... Brooke received no reply.

 

 

* * *

**Nathan**

* * *

 

"Agh!" Nathan was shoved forward in queue, his orange jumpsuit unfitting and still a size too big. This excuse for a prison lacking even in the more comfortable luxuries private locals owned. Nathan wanted to die, his scowl hiding his pain and the guild that hung over his shoulders like ivy to a wall. In every newspaper clipping he would read he read it in her voice, their voices. The medicine was supposed to take away those voices, it was supposed to keep them quiet so he could focus on what was going on. But they still haunted him.

' _Just a few more days, Then your dads going to get you moved…'_ He hoped to himself, his soup having spilled down the left side of his pant leg. A puddle of orange and chunks on the floor. ' _Then, like Blackwell you'll own that place...'_ He muttered. It was a fantasy. An unbecoming dream that would never happen. His father had not made the effort to visit once. The son he claimed to of had was fiction, someone not worth acknowledging. His sister however had been far more supportive. She had even flown all the way from... well, he had forgotten what third world country she was helping out in now – regardless. She had flown in from a distance to check up on him and expressed her worry for him not confiding in her sooner. At least, he had two people to write to now. One still at school, and one… who would read his mail still with love.

The school he guessed, hated him. His image was fitted in Max fucking Caulfield's opinion and now he was condemned to live in it. This was a darker hell than he could have imagined anyone could have lived in, and tomorrow would be another repeat of today. How many times could he ask for forgiveness? How many more times would it take to let him be free?

The cold touch of his cell bed shocked him every time he sat down. The warmth of whatever-soup this was barely penetrated his fingertips as he sat in silence. He couldn't help but speak to himself. He couldn't help but see outlines of those girls' faces on the concrete before him. Chloe, he didn't mean to kill her, He just wanted to scare her – to let her know he was serious about what was going on. Yet... He panicked, she was strong and as he stumbled back he felt his finger press down on the trigger for salvation. But it brought him no peace. It was the sound that woke him up suddenly in the middle of dreams.

Then there was Rachel, her face was always glowing when e imagined her. Not only had she been supportive to him at first, but everyone liked her, or hated her because they were envious. She radiated a confidence not many at Blackwell had and blended in so seamlessly into the many social circles he had. Every time he asked her to join the Vortex she refused but was always welcome. A VIP to everyone. 'Rachel… I'm sorry.' He thought aloud to himself, mustering his strength to move back to his cell. 'I'm so... so sorry.' Again, his fingers were responsible. He gripped his knife like he had that needle all so long ago. He was an idiot, it was his fault that everything went the way it did. Rachel looked like she was sleeping, sleeping like Chloe had been.

It was all his fault. The only solace to this nightmare was the relief that Jefferson was somewhere, far… far away.

 

 

* * *

**Max**

* * *

She may of well of told him she was a vampire slayer who had died multiple times and been resurrected by her trusty friends to save the world again - Not that he'd believe she was Buffy summers in any form of the world. She wasn't as badass in that regard. Her heart skipped another beat, fluttering about her chest waiting to be released as he leaned closer, his fingers uncurling towards hers before freezing in time against the table.

"How did that even happen?" he asked, before beginning to speak again. Her cheeks flushed with relief, her breath easing. He believed her, for better or worse he was trying to believe her. Max had to hope that he didn't run once she began to explain things. The words poured from her slowly at first.

"Well.. I was in Jefferson's class, The day that girl got shot. It was the same day. The Day Chloe got shot I was in Jefferson's class and he asked me a question." she met his gaze, tapping her fingers along the strap of her bag. "And I didn't know the answer, I was humiliated because of what Victoria and the others were.. well, that part doesn't matter. I went to the bathroom to calm down-"

"The day you gave me back my flash?" He injected, taking everything she was saying onto his metaphorical plate.

"The same day, now listen, Warren." she fiddled with the strap again. "I went to the bathroom, washed my face and this.. surreal butterfly flew in the window so I took the time to snap a photo. When that happened.. Nathan busted in and started to talk to himself. He was freaking out, hella freaking." It was playing before her again. Chloe came in shortly after, scouted the room and began to talk 'Bidness' with Nathan.

"Right, then the girl got shot?"

"Right, but when Chloe got shot, I reached out my hand to intervene and then.. I woke up again in Jefferson's class. To that same conversation and question which i knew the answer too.."

"Whoa.. Max, that's.. You're like a timelord! Hail Doctor Max." he sat up straight listening. No one had come to take their orders yet.

"Anyway, I rushed back to the bathroom and rang the fire alarm and Chloe… Chloe didn't die this time. Me and her.. we … We had a week together, solving the mystery of Rachel Amber. We found out what Jefferson was doing. But my.. screwing with time. It did something. The same day I saved her, it started to snow."

"Snow? at this time of year. Freaky. Not even-"

"Science can explain it, right? You said the same thing then, as did Mrs Grant and Brooke. I didn't see you until the next day anyway. When I went to give your flash, Nathan charged at us and kicked your ass, you stood up to him like some sorta , at least for you. You had a bruised eye for a week. Chloe came and drove off with me and well, that's when I saw the vision."

"Vision?"

"Of a tornado, coming to destroy Arcadia Bay." she resolved, quiet.

"The snow must of been a forewarning to the Tornado, but Max. We didn't.. get any snow in this reality, if... this is true, I would of known. Which means that your time traveling caused everything. basic cause and effect. Maybe even chaos theory." He had his science face on now, lost in the possibilities of what could've been, should have been. Like before his earthy gaze met hers. "Awesome. That's so awesome."

Max reminded herself to take this slowly, to make sure she didn't spook him off with this cascade of information. But it was like verbal vomit, as soon as she began she couldn't stop explaining things. The weight on her chest lifting with every piece of information she threw at him.

"Well.. at least you think so." she sighed. "I waited to tell you, in that reality, waited far too long. I went to, heaps of times but I didn't.. think you should know. When I did tell you, you came to the same conclusion you did just then. But.. it was during the storm, after Jefferson…"

"After he what?" he noticed her hesitation, Max had hoped he wouldn't have. This was going to be hard to bluff.

"After I got free.. from the Dark Room. Jefferson he had.. he had killed Chloe and was going to kill me. In that reality.. he had killed Victoria too, all because of me. David Madsen came in and.. well.. It was a nightmare, but I was okay. Thanks to your picture, the one - Oh, right. In that reality, at the Vortex party you took a photo with me and I used it to help fix everything."

"That B...bastard. He… He hurt you? he … I'm sorry that asshole is in prison now. I want to kick his ass now." Warren scowled, visibly disturbed by the thought of that reality. "But in order to fix everything, you'd have to of corrected the natural cause of time… Max. I'm so… I'm an idiot. This is why you've been upset."

"It's fine, you aren't an idiot, Warren. You've been a hero through all of this." she extended her fingers to touch his, grabbing ahold of his hand with her own. For a moment she thought she felt his pulse race with her own. Had he seen her message?

"You were a hero in both weeks, both realities. So, thank you. I trust you, Warren. Just.. try not telling anyone."

 

 

* * *

**Warren**

* * *

Warren's phone buzzed in his pocket. Once, twice. His gaze was too focused on Max's to notice. Even more so as she explained everything in a whirlwind. Max had simultaneously broke his understanding of science and time. He believed her. Some of this was almost too crazy to make up. Time travel, multiple timelines? multiple realities? He smiled to himself thinking of the possibilities it would unlock if he could learn time travel. Not that he thought he'd change anything massive. Maybe just erase all his conversation fails. He could groundhog day something and make a perfect scenario. That was until he pressed the topic further. Bliss transforming to fury as she mentioned the dark room and Jefferson. If he had known then.. in that reality, it was likely he would of tried to do something heroic. Even now he had a plan formulating which involved making a bomb from whatever spirit was available and a road trip to the state prison.

Her fingers spread across his and from the depths of his fantasies he was pulled back, excusing himself from the violence for a moment longer. Wait, where was this coming from, all of a sudden. Was he missing part of the picture?

'Don't complain, Warren. Play it cool.' he nodded along, moving his other hand to pat the top of hers thrice. Three, delayed pats. Nailed it.

On second thought, that might send the wrong message. "Hero? I don't.. I mean in this reality I haven't really… But always a knight for you. Go all retribution on them." he grinned.

Part of his stomach turned inside, the news still unsettling to hear. That Max had watched her friend die, twice due to this power she inherited. Still, while he was happy for her now he also was curious about what she might not be telling him, and why she didn't tell him sooner. Chloe Price. Joyce's daughter must of been extremely important in all of this and compared to that, he wasn't sure if he had the power to be as important to cause her to inevitably rewind time.

"Just tell me everything at your own pace, Max. You're already pinned up in the hall of fame right now. Who else could say they altered reality and saved a whole town from annihilation? You're… awesome. I'm so glad you told me." he returned to being supportive. "But I guess this kind of debunks all those time travel shows for you a little, huh?."

"No back to the future marathon for me." she lamented playfully.

"Still, we have Apes."

"We still have apes." she laughed. interrupting his second thought. "We should order food."

Warren went to respond before his pocket buzzed again. His hand drawing back from hers to check who had messaged. Brooke, three times. He looked to Max before replying quickly. "One sec, Brooke."

" _ **Sounds like a win-win. Can make some bond (charts) for the assignment easy."**_ He grinned at his response. Science jokes were the best of his arsenal. However, when he looked to Max, her expression seemed different.

"Max?" He questioned, unknowing of the consequences of such a small action.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> Hey guys, here is chapter five. Might take a small break as I consider how I want this to go. In this story we'll focus how even small reactions can have great effects even without time travel. Lets just hope Warren and the others catch on.
> 
> ^_^ Really enjoying Nathans side of things though, will develop that more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brooke**

* * *

 

The smile had been contagious. It had spread like a virus through the phone network and through the fingertips of Brooke. Her smile might have seemed forced to an onlooker but she was glad. One hurdle was done with, one hurdle was passed. The issue now would be slipping in conversation beyond the project. The comment on bonds wasn't particularly funny in any regard, but Warren had to strike out at some point right?

Brooke could only wonder what the two of them were talking about. The worst outcome would be that tomorrow over lunch, Warren would announce he and Max were awaiting the birth of their first born, and were planning on running away together to New Mexico. She didn't know why New Mexico came to her mind first, but even this small thought caused her to scowl. There was no way in any dimension was Max touching her drone now.

The dim light beside her laptop left on longer than her tablet had been. Idly she had spent the forever long hour between 7 and 8 hoping it'd be over soon. Hoping for another update anything to give her another reason to push this out of her mind. The endless possibilities of what it could be were more frightening than the certainty of knowing. It was the one part of science she didn't seem to like when it came to Warren. Endless possibilities.

With a sigh she lifted herself from her bed and wandered over to the lamp, fingers aimlessly extended towards the switch. She didn't turn it off, derailed by a small bing update on her phone beside the base. "…A message." Huh. Her stomach knotted, going over hell story after hell. Was she coming undone at the seams already? She hadn't even swiped to unlock her phone.

Her thumb trembled even as she had picked up the phone, her nervousness for a moment taking the better of her. The hurting had already began to kick in until she took the plunge and drove her finger across the glossy screen of her phone.

An Emoji, a good sign. A positive emoji too. Was he… excited for this? Her heart fluttered at the thought. Breaths trapped behind her lips before she lowered the phone back onto the table, clicked off the amber light and returned back to her bed to lie in surprise. It would be an early night for her, and an even earlier morning.

 

* * *

 

**David**

* * *

 

Davids hands shook as they did every morning. His wife sleeping soundly at his side for the first time in a long while. For that he thanked heaven above for the grace she brought to his life in this difficult time. Still, life was not easy and while Joyce did not blame him or even comment on his involvement in the whole ordeal he still couldn't help but feel responsible. He had been to slow to react, intervened to slowly. He could of intervened sooner and caught the punk but he hadn't.

His wife always reminded him that it was not his fault that fate does not work in the way that anyone planned. Her words rang through his head as a symphony of support. He sighed deeply before the thought of waking her crossed his mind, he didn't wish to sound like a worn out vinyl, but he needed to talk. If he asked to speak on the matter they would have a sit down and do so. That was Joyce's nature.

He leaned across the bed, hand sinking into the fluffed sheets as he pressed a bristly kiss on his wifes forehead before bidding her a good morning as she stirred awake. Even without makeup, without her vigour she was wonderful in his eyes. He just wished he had a better way of communicating that to her.

"Morning"

"Mmnn… Morning." She rubbed at her brow, brushing away any hints of sleep she knew clouded her expression.

"Don't worry about breakfast, I'll cook something up." He interjected before she could offer to do something.

"Don't go burning the house down, hear?"

"I'll be careful." He pulled himself from the side of the bed with a few small regrets. But it had been drilled into him that sleeping in was a luxury for those who had different lives. No amount of practice would reprogram that militarily trained ethic. He stretched before making his way to the bathroom for his morning routine. Shower, Shave and shampoo.

The living room hadn't been cleaned yet from the day before and it didn't seem right to come along and mess up the well, mess that Joyce knew how to organise correctly. He strode across the kitchen, flicking the switch on the coffee machine before reheating whatever stew surprise they had in the fridge for breakfast.

The coffee brewed with the slow humming whirl of the machine, the sign of age and an expense they couldn't afford to replace if something were to suddenly happen. Another long drawn out sigh which moved his moustache escaped him. Money was tight, and the bills proved that more and more each day. Even with Chloe's fines and other expenses it was manageable, but on top of everything they now had to deal with payments for a funeral. It almost seemed laughable about how expensive it was for someone to die. He glanced around the kitchen, trying to take in the morning for what it was, peaceful.

But for the smallest moment, he smiled, relaxed despite everything that was troubling the house, she was still here in some way. The cereal box that Chloe had impishly left out the day she left to chase down Nathan still remained in its spot on the counter. No one had the heart to clean it up yet. "Messy brat..."

He wondered, when would someone?

 

 

* * *

 

**Warren**

* * *

 

Going to class the next day was hard. Extremely hard with the conversation he and Max had shared the previous night. He had thought of approaching her in front of the form but shrugged the thought after how solemn she had looked after the last few words of the conversation. The whole drive back she didn't even say a word. That bothered him, he had lost her smile again and his mission to find it again was begun anew.

He dragged his books from his locker and tucked each one under his arm before turning to head towards the Science labs. It was refreshing to start with science instead of the 'normal' class for Photography. Max had been selected for the more advanced class and their timetables were different due to nature of her school acceptance. Still, he could speak to her between classes and after them.

Brooke was in her usual spot, talking to Alyssa before the class would begin, Stella was focused on overlooking her homework for the billionth time. She always did seem to work harder than anyone else in the school. It almost made him feel guilty for breezing through science when he could. It was in that moment that Brooke noticed his glance and nodded her head back to him. He thought he could see a flush on her cheeks but it might have just been the red tints of her hair causing some sort of coloration issue. He pulled himself onto his chair, nodding in return before turning back to his homework. It had all been completed, though he assumed he could have done better. Skipping half of the equation would lose him a few arks but presenting the correct answer would win them back.

The lesson didn't start for a while and although he could hear the stampede of jocks outside the door talk about their latest conquests he didn't feel confident enough to brave those trenches to see if Max was early for her class as well. It left him to check his phone for messages. Still nothing back. He might have upset her? Or maybe he didn't seem earnest enough when accepting her explanation.

'Max, answer this at least.' He tapped his fingers along the glossy screen of his phone, hastily sending three texts in quick succession. He didn't mean to blow up her phone but he had always accidentally hit the send instead of new line.

**"Max, heard the ape place does caramel sauce on popcorn.**

**Weird? Not weird?**

**Let me know If that's your thing."**

At least it was partially true, and it would be good to see if she was still in the mind set to go. He couldn't tell with how often her mood had fluctuated between absent and present.

There was no reply for a small while. But eventually he got a string of Emoji followed by a comforting **"As long as you don't eat it all, ape boy."** Ape boy?!

**"Ape MAN. Man. Adult man. Human man."**

Again there was no reply until the teacher, Miss Grant had stepped into the room. Her folder held in both hands. He couldn't focus on the task of the day, nearly spilling his chemical set over the workspace infront of him until it was time to partner up. It was times like this he was thankful that Brooke could take over and lead while he began to speak.

"I think something is really wrong with max." he had to keep it as vague as possible. "She seems a bit down, don't you think?"

"I don't know, Warren." She glanced up, pulling away the dropper from the beaker. "She seems like Max to me."

"I guess..." he re-adjusted his goggles. They were working with certain fumes which could damage your eyes if you weren't careful.

"She agreed to go, right? So why are you worried? Maybe she is under a lot of pressure from the new Photography teacher. I bet the class has gone stale." Brooke forced on a concerned tone. "Don't worry about it too much, we have this to worry about for now. Are you going to help?"

"Alright, alright. Sorry for being a pain in the booty." He sighed finally, reaching out for the equipment.

"You owe me more than one apology." She retorted, handing him over the second set of beakers with the instructions for the experiment.

 

* * *

 

**Kate**

* * *

 

Kate stood in her dorm room for the longest time in the morning. Dreading going to class at the same time as everyone else had. Compared to most mornings she showered late, rose late and even ate her morning snack late. Adherently not wanting to see anyone else. Bullying was tough for any student and it seemed only to be getting worse as not only students but her family and those she trusted had begun to turn on her and delight in her accident. Everyone already knew it was Nathan's fault for the video, him and his goonies but there was little that could be done to quell the whispering and spreading of her disaster.

Water felt better than life on her face when she woke herself up with a cool splash, that small solace taken from her as two figures entered the bathroom. Victoria and Taylor. They looked at each other like shrewd businessmen before flaunting themselves to lean against the basin beside her.

"Hey Kate."

Kate remained silent to their antagonising tone.

"That was a nice video of you, is that a new charity up for run? I bet that junkie in the big Van'd want a trial" she scoffed. "Want me to spread on the message?"

"Leave me alone, Victoria." Kate flushed, her anger spilling out with her words.

"Oh Kate, we know you're a lover, your vid proves that. Don't be so mad. I think its cute how under all that bible is someone so loose."

Kate pulled herself away from the basin, quickly turning he faucet shut before she paced towards the door. Her heart was thumping in her chest, deafening her to the conversation the other two had begun while her back was turned. She had to get to class, at least there was other sounds there to distract her from this hell.

She walked by Alyssa only to be greeted with a small comforting smile on her end, some friends could tell when others were going through a hard time and behind those books Alyssa was very observant. "Wait up, kate." She spoke, tucking her book into her jersey pocket before catching up. It was small blessings like this that made each day more tolerable. They both talked the whole way to class about their English assignment.

 

* * *

 

**Max**

* * *

 

Max stretched out her legs before recoiling them back to a comfortable position. Her diary set beside her left hand and camera to her right on the table. As usual she was early for class, her mind filled to the brim with everything but photography at this moment. She almost felt sorry for the teacher, having to deal with a class full of students who were firstly unknowingly here to learn from a crazy psychopath. They were in some regards tight though. Mark Jefferson was an amazing teacher for a twisted lunatic. Even his disgusting artstyle which Nathan copied had some sort of style to it. But there are lines in art, and Jefferson had crossed them all, multiple times.

Redemption was a funny thing. There were things that people could redeem themselves for and then there were acts of social acceptance that went along with that. Not everyone agreed but those who repented were expected to be met with some sort of forgiveness from the community. This thought occurred to Max when she heard two ex-vortex club members speaking about Nathan loudly outside the classroom.

They had been speaking about his actions and how there was no solid evidence against him to detain him. There wasn't in this reality, maybe not. In the end the gun was Jefferson's and Nathan had been the one to hold it. But Nathan was unstable and on too many drugs that Max didn't trust. Max leaned back, sighing about the news.

' _Would… it be okay for Nathan to be released? Not for Kate... Not for Frank, not for anyone. He'd get himself killed. Frank might do it himself if he isn't careful, that or David… He did kill Chloe, there is no denying that.'_ Max leaned forward, frustrated. Redemption was something he could never earn. But that wasn't what was getting her down. The issues residing in Max's home for discomfort was Brooke.

Never had she felt like a jealous person until she had investigated Rachel and realised Chloe was still focused on that goal, she had returned but that was not the priority of their mission. In this reality, she wondered if Brooke was slowly replacing her to Warren, they were both perfect for each other and it was only a matter of time before they realised it. His small smile had said it all on receiving the text. He hadn't seen her notice. But ninja max sees all without showing. She saw the name pop up on his screen before he swiped across to read the message. In the other timeline… that smile she showed that message would have been reserved for her. Right? ' _Pull yourself together. There's no use in…'_ there was no use in telling herself otherwise. Life was difficult without rewind.

On this thought her phone buzzed on top her journal before class had begun. Warrens name spread across her screen in white letters. She read quietly to herself. He was excited for the drive in still, which was good. He had even suggest they get some sort of weird corn treat while there. That was so like him, part of her cheered up and replied back without hesitation. Maybe she was overthinking things now? Over analysing things compared to before the rewind. It was her own thinking with put her in this constant state of disillusionment.

Class began before any further exchange could happen between the two. The new teacher was stricter than Jefferson when it came to speaking or texting in class. The only ones she turned a blind eye too was Victoria and her posse. Kate looked down, she looked down, even Alyssa seemed less vibrant than usual, but her hair dye was beginning to fade… That may have been the reason there. There was no way todays classes were going to be tolerable. But lunch looked promising.


End file.
